


Almost Lovers

by saneleven



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saneleven/pseuds/saneleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOFTER居然屏蔽我！气死！这个明明这么可爱！哪里不和谐了你缩啊！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> 之前开的磁迈脑洞。  
> 本来想成文再发出来的但是我下周有一个report两篇essay一个case三门期中考试然后老板开始抓我实验……还是先发为敬吧doge脸。  
> 感谢上周末通宵给予我爱和动力的磁迈。纪念萌上磁迈……两礼拜？【被揍

LO址求评~<http://jasminejmt.lofter.com/post/43de17_8984de3>

根据（不知哪儿来的）调查和研究，身形差是情侣间亲密接触的一大甜蜜烦恼。  
磁卡，一个愿意非常非常非常迁就迈球的感动德国好男票，在这件事上却无能为力。  
他可以自己强行170，却不能让小磁卡强行10公分……所谓“宁砍十米腿，难截一寸根”……（？！）

 

Round 1

 

18岁的磁卡：“周末我去你家。”  
18岁的迈球：“好啊！”  
磁卡：“这次要不要……试试……？”  
迈球毫无自觉：“好啊！”  
磁卡：“我是说用……咳。”  
迈球更加兴奋：“好啊！”  
磁卡：“……算了我会做好功课的你放心就好。”  
（其实早有期待的）迈球：“？？”（不就是放进去吗？）

磁卡进门。  
磁卡进卧室。  
磁卡上床。（有种刷卡的感觉orz）

磁卡：“你洗澡没？”  
迈球：“洗了。”  
磁卡：“……后面也洗了？”  
迈球：“洗了啊洗了啊。”  
磁卡：“那先脱衣服吧……”

有点尴尬。  
开始接吻。  
吻。  
撸。  
发射~  
喘。

磁卡：“我开始啦？”  
迈球：“来吧来吧。”  
磁卡拿过润滑剂，超紧张：“……”（怎么开不开）  
迈球：“……这个好像是用拔的。”

拔，润滑剂“biu——”地飙了一片床单。  
“……”  
“……”

磁卡默默拿手指往床单上像裹蛋液一样蹭蹭蹭。  
“咳，手指先来。”磁卡表示你就当拉伸练习，抱住膝弯不要动。  
“哦……嘶。”吸冷气。  
“还好？”紧张。  
“嗯……”更紧张。  
再加一根手指。  
迈球微妙地倒吸冷气中。  
“痛？”  
“没事没事没事……”  
三根手指。  
迈球开始小折腾：“好胀……”  
“忍一下就好？”  
“……呼——”  
“还痛？”  
“……嘶……你确定可以？”  
“第一次是会比较辛苦……”  
“……好了好了你就进来吧。”  
“=口=真的？”  
“真的真的来吧！”

伸头一刀缩头也是一刀。  
扩张真是太尴尬了啊太尴尬。

磁卡给小磁卡穿衣服。  
迈球（盯）。

 

脑内刷屏。  
绝。对。不。行。吧。

 

磁卡：“那我来了？”  
迈球（绝对不行吧绝对不行吧绝对不行吧啊啊啊）：“好……吧……”

小磁卡碰到了。  
小磁卡进去了一点点。  
小磁卡进去了头部

（>///<）

“……痛痛痛痛痛！！！”  
“=口=痛吗很痛吗？我出来先……”  
“呼——呼——呼——”  
“好点吧？”  
“嗯嗯唔唔也……许……吧……”  
“我再进来试试……”  
“……好痛痛痛痛痛！！！”  
“那我出去……”  
“好多了你再试试……”  
“……”  
“痛！！！”

  
循环往复。  
科学研究证明，很多人进行不下去就是因为一进就喊痛，心疼拔出来，结果在入口处反复来回反而会更痛。  
因为括呀个约肌那里是最紧的肌肉环嘛。

  
过了很久。  
磁卡，满头大汗，憋出来的热汗。  
迈球，满头大汗，痛出来的冷汗。  
磁卡终于痛下决心：“我就这么进来了你忍一下，一下就好。”  
迈球（别扭）：“好好好好好吧吧吧吧吧——”

磁卡，点头，握住迈球腰，默念：大力出奇迹。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！”  
迈球，一个耿直的boy，毫不收敛地发出了杀猪般的嚎叫。

“……”  
格雷茨卡，18岁，受到了心灵的暴击——萎了。

一片死寂。  
“……诶这个size正好呢要不你就这么来吧？”  
“= =凸”

  
Round 2

  
迈球有好好反省，他意识到，就算是恋人，有时候也是不能太直白的。  
……年轻人啊，对那档子事，还是有点不切实际的小想法的，当他们看到原汁原味人中发力表情扭曲声如杀猪、堪比球场抓拍的对方，心里有点小幻灭，这是可以理解的嘛。  
他觉得这几天磁卡见到他都有点不忍直视。  
……也不知道是想起邪神般的面容呢还是自己萎掉的黑历史。

迈球下载了盗版小黄片，在家对着镜子练演技。  
演技，迈球球握拳。

过了半月。  
迈球：“……我们再试试吧。”  
磁卡：“你没问题？”  
迈球：“放心！这次我有准备！”  
磁卡（内心：太阳打西边出来了小蜜蜂被欧文蜀黍拍死了队长的头毛逆生长了？？？）

进门。  
进卧室。  
上床。  
脱。  
吻。  
撸。  
发射~  
喘。

磁卡把润滑剂倒手心里捂热：“这样不会肚子痛。”  
迈球（隐隐有了这次能成功的错觉）

一根手指。  
（诶？也没那么难受嘛~）  
两根手指。  
（嗯……还不错）  
三根手指。  
（……忍住）

“=口=你还好吗怎么满头汗？”  
“还。好。”  
“那我来了啊……”  
“……来吧！”视死如归。

磁卡，进。  
迈球（痛痛痛我忍忍忍）  
“没事吧要不我还是出……”  
“……”（憋着！忍过去就好了加油Max你行的！）  
（超担心）“要不我还是……”  
（咬紧牙关青筋暴起忍忍忍）“——别！出！去！”

疼是有理由的啊！磁卡，一个好人，犹豫着不敢动，卡在那里，导致迈球白受折磨。

迈球疼出冷汗紧闭双眼大气不敢出。  
磁卡一边犹豫一边小幅动作。  
迈球：“你他妈到底做不做啊呜呜呜呜呜呜QAQQQQQQQQQ”  
磁卡：“=口=！！！！！Max你没事吧没事吧没事吧！！！！！”

迈球，不开口还好，一开口，生理性的那个泪水啊……  
迈球说男子汉大丈夫我真没哭那是它自己流出来的！  
不怪迈球！那是硬出来眼泪啊！

“对不起对不起对不起……”  
“我真没哭！”  
（抽出去最后用手收尾）“改天吧我们改天吧。”

  
Round 3

  
（真）丧失了男子汉尊严的磁卡。  
同样（自认为）丧失了男子汉尊严的迈球。  
这样的两个人……还有什么可害羞的！第三次一定要成功啊！

磁卡：“我找了这个这个还有这个，今天我们一起看。”  
迈球：“好！”

（屏幕上）  
脱。  
吻。  
撸。  
发射~  
喘。  
嗯嗯啊啊就进去了。  
进去了……  
进去了？！

迈球目眦欲裂：“等等进去了？！凭什么那么轻松！太快了我都没看见怎么放进去的！”  
磁卡默默记下：一鼓作气。

学习还是有用的，迈球意识到硬忍并没有用，叫一叫喘一喘发泄出来反而好受些。哭……也没那么丢人。

然而可能是因为有了阴影，试图开始几次都没试图成功= =

磁卡：“要不还是问问有经验的人去……”  
迈球：“不行！”  
磁卡：“这样下去我们一辈子都做不了！”  
迈球：“憋去！”  
磁卡：“放心吧我不会供出你的！”（孩子你傻啊除了迈球你还能有谁）  
迈球犹豫点头。  
磁卡：“Benni和Jule你选一个吧。”

（迈球的想象）  
小兔，居高临下，噙着一抹似有若无的笑意……  
“迈球球啊想不到你这么细皮嫩肉不禁疼呀哈哈哈，小爷我一声不吭二话不说三下五除二就搞定了”（嘲讽脸）

迈球：“憋问Jule！！！”（小兔：我啥都没做啊喂）

磁卡取经归来，学到了最重要的一点就是不要来回磨蹭，做就要有做到底的决心！以及进去的过程里应该分心爱抚转移注意力etc

“……来吧。”视死如归的迈球。

最终决战的号角，已然吹响……

  
磁卡开始吻他。湿嗒嗒地从嘴唇离开吻到脖子。  
锁骨和肩膀。  
胸口和肚子。  
腰和髋骨。  
迈球又舒服又有点痒，磁卡探身上来继续吻他嘴唇，手没有停。  
磁卡握住两人的分身，开始抚摸。

房间里升起令人满意的热度。舒适又惬意，恰当好处的紧张。  
磁卡拿过润滑剂，“呼”地呼吸了一下。  
迈球自己把腿分开，抱住膝盖，这个姿势其实微微硌着背，还非常搞笑，不过在磁卡眼里应该是性感吧？  
手指进来的时候果然还是略难受，但是总不像第一次那样毫无防备。  
磁卡也不必和头两次一样，如临大敌地盯着手指一点点进去。他一只手在动，另一只手抬着迈球的脑袋吻他，仿佛把他包进怀里。  
“……可以吧？”  
迈球亲亲他的嘴唇代替回答。然而磁卡没像他想的那样真身上阵，而是又加了一根手指。  
“多扩张一下的话等会没那么痛。”  
按到之前也碰过的地方。  
可能书上说的有道理，某些部位多碰碰真的能被开发啊……迈球性致盎然地挺起腰。  
“这次终于有感觉啦……”磁卡如释重负地托着他的腰继续抽动。

小磁卡又被套起来。  
“我开始了。”

进去的过程……还是有点儿奇怪。  
迈球略微克制地呻吟着，眨眨眼睛让水气蒸发掉。磁卡见状就去吻他的眼睛：“马上就好了……”

迈球吸气又呼气，突然感觉到身体不再被往上顶。  
他潮潮热热的脸贴着同样潮潮热热的磁卡的脸：“都进去了？”  
“好像是的。”磁卡带着轻微的笑意开始小幅度地进出，“没事吧？”  
迈球绕着磁卡的脖子，觉得这件事，真美妙。

磁卡额头上的汗珠滴在他脸侧，半闭着眼的表情让他心生愧疚。  
真不容易……  
这是他的爱人，他的挚友，也是他的战友。  
一个愿意花很多很多功夫和他探索很多很多事情的人，一个他愿意以同样的努力去回报的人。

身下的感觉越来越强烈，他昂起头。

 

——施展毕生绝学之演技。  
“啊~~~嗯~~~唔唔唔~~~Come on~~~Come on~~~噢噢噢~~~Yeah~~~快一点啊嗯~~~”

 

“喂喂喂你等等……”

"昂~~~快一点嘛~~~不~~~够~~~啦~~~Come on~~~Babe~~~"

 

“……噗————”  
“啊~~~哦哦~~~嗯？Leon你还在里面吗？？？”

 

  
格雷茨卡，18岁，就这么被迫笑场——萎了。

 

END.

 

谈人生请找花招招，对就是这个坏蛋让你们做不完哒。


End file.
